The Overland Guardians
by The-Don-Corleone
Summary: He was slammed into the boards, shaking them violently. The crowd silenced as he fell down to the hard, cold ice. "Jack!" That was his name. Why was she calling him? His name. Her voice. Her fear. Fear. He was afraid. -Modern AU- Rated T for violence and language -Pairings not yet known-
1. Chapter 1

**1. Don't own ROTG**

**2. His jersey has the same look as the Toronto Maple Leafs jersey (Google if you don't know what that jersey looks like)**

The loud clink of a rubber disk hitting a metal goal rang around the small rink. The boy frowned slightly, noticing his slapshot was off by a few inches. His light blue jersey, highlighted with white stripes, rustled as he skated over to the goal. He quickly grabbed the puck and skated back, confident to perfect his shot. "Jack!" He looked back to the benches where his name was called. His mother and father stood in the stands, where the plexiglass separated them from him. Jack squinted his eyes at them, making sure what he saw was real. "Mom?...Dad?...", he whispered as his eyes widened in surprise. He rushed over there, not once slipping on the ice, but as he approached the glass they disappeared, whisking away as if never there. He stopped suddenly, spraying the boards with snow, and looked around. The walls slowly started to close in and he stood still, paralyzed. Icy blue eyes darted down to his feet, where the ice started to crack. A sudden cool breeze hit him and he looked up to see he was outside on a small pond, with his sister across from him staring at him, stricken with fear. "Jack…I'm scared…" She told him. "I know you are… But we're going to have a little fun instead…" He said ghostly, memorizing every word between them that day. His body, as if he couldn't control it, imitated the jumps in hopscotch, where he slid over to a large and curved stick. "See? Nice and easy…" He looked at her, forcing a smile. She nodded at him, following his lead. She took small steps towards him, the ice cracking under her feet. "Now!" He gave the other end of the stick over to her.

She reached

The ice cracked

She screamed his name

She fell

"**JACK!"** She screeched in fear, but it was too late. She had fallen into the icy water and sank.

Jack Frost. That was his name. Every time someone called on him in class, or lectured him at his "home", he heard her scream of fear. His name. Her voice. Her fear. Fear. He was afraid.

"Jack…"

That was his name.

"Jack!"

Who was calling him? Didn't they know he was afraid?

"Jack!"

Afraid to connect. Afraid that he would let another person fall under. Afraid to feel.

"

"**JACK!" **

**Well there ya go. A quick intro to the story, and no, this is not a short story. It's going to get much longer in the next chapter but unfortunately, I don't want to give too much away in the first preview. A quick backstory to Jack Frost:**

**-Him and his sister went ice skating at a pond and like the movie, the ice cracked, blah blah but instead of him succeeding at saving her, she fell in and he's had 'PTSD' of a sort about it.**

**-His mother and father committed suicide together, depressed about the whole sister dying thing, leaving Jack alone with foster care, which he also has 'PTSD' about**

**-He was adopted by _**

**-Family moved to _**

**And that's about all I can give of his backstory. The blanks are going to be filled in the next chapter so it will make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Don't own ROTG **  
><strong>2. Don't own any NHL product that is mentioned here<strong>  
><strong>3. Sorry for the long-ish wait!<strong>

Electric blue eyes shot open, as he was shaken from his nightmare. Jack looked around cautiously at his room. "Right...I'm in my room...At home..." He realized as he inspected his various hockey posters and awards hung up on the wall. "Jack!" His mother walked into the room, "Come on! You're supposed to be up and dressed already. School is in twenty minutes!" She walked out of his room and rushed downstairs, her blue plaid apron strings trailing behind her. Jack quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed, throwing on one of his Washington Capitals jerseys and a pair of jeans, and rushed downstairs. He ate quickly, nearly choking, threw his shoes on and his backpack over his shoulder, and rushed out the door. His mother waved at him from the doorway, thinking sadly, "Please don't mess up this school year Jack..."

The bus ride to school was...awkward to say the least for Jack. He stepped onto the large yellow vehicle and the students went quiet. The paper ball hurling, saliva spitting, nerd tormenting, noisy teenage demons went almost immediately silent as a new student stepped onto the bus. Jack looked around awkwardly as he was being stared at by thirty or so other kids. He walked calmly to the back of the bus and took a seat, trying to ignore them. As soon as he sat down, the students continued with their typical routine of...whatever they did. "Oi", Jack turned to his right where two students sat. "You new here mate?" Said one of them, who was slightly tanned, dressed in a gray T-shirt and dark blue jeans, and had black hair. "Uh...yeah...I'm new." He replied hesitantly. "Hockey fan I see eh...I'm Aster. E. Aster Bunnymund, but my mates just call me Bunny... horrid nickname in my opinion..." He greeted, mumbling the last part. Jack grinned, liking the Australian's personality, and replied, "Jack Frost, nice to meet you...Bunny". Aster scowled at his nickname, but grinned back at him. "Oh my god Aster! Look at his beautiful teeth!" Jack nearly fell back at the sudden small hands shooting into his mouth and inspecting his teeth. "Tooth, hands out of mouth." Ordered another voice, his Russian accent bleeding heavily into his words. "Sorry...I just get so excited when I see such pristine teeth!" When her hands were out of his mouth, Jack took a chance to look at the smaller girl sitting in front of him. Her green eyes stared up at him. She was dressed in a purple tank top, covered with a denim jacket, and a small maroon skirt. "I'm Tianna Fairya, but everyone calls me Tooth because...Well you know." She smiled and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "And I am Nicholas Claus! Everyone call me North due to me coming from Russia." Jack looked to the larger student that sat next to Aster. He had light blonde hair, which suited his Russian heritage, blue eyes like himself, and was dressed in a simple short sleeved, red button up shirt and dark gray, near black jeans. "We have friend that is not on bus too." North mentioned, and Aster nodded continuing, "Aye, his parents drive him to school. Lucky little man doesn't have to go through this hell here. His name's Samuel Dreamaster, but we all call him Sandy since he sleeps all the bloody time. He's pretty quiet too so...Don't expect many words out of 'em." Jack nodded, knowing what to expect of their newly mentioned friend. The bus approached the school entrance and stopped, allowing the kids to stampede off of the bus and into the building. Jack stepped off of the bus and studied the large building in front of him. "So Jack, you are big hockey fan, no?" North said as he stepped off of the bus next to him. Jack nodded, "I've been playing for years in the other places I've lived."  
>"Fantastic! We need dedicated student like you to play on team. Tryouts are next month and if enough make it, we have hockey team official in school." North's eyes lit up as he said this, imagining an official hockey team. "Do you play?" Jack asked, "You're probably the grunt aren't you." He grinned at him. "Grunt? No no, I am goalie! Best in Santoffskin back in Russia!" Nicholas boasted proudly, "Ovechkin is favourite player, so I am very happy to see Capitals jersey finally." He pointed at Jack's jersey. Jack smiled at him, "This...might actually be a good school year."<p>

**Annndd done. Sorry for the not-as-long-as-I-wanted-it-to-be chapter but I still have a bunch of stuff to add in, and I don't want it squished into one chapter, or else I will be left with no ideas. If you guys have any suggestions or criticism, good or bad, feel free to comment.**


End file.
